Ass Full of Gas
Summary After Spark lets out a simple droplet of Violet's potion on her home, Violet literally letting out some stank. Characters * Violet * Little Blue * Jones * Spark (antagonist) * Workers Transcript (Violet was sleeping inside her bedroom inside her home) Violet: Jade... can you stop shaking your ass on.... Huge tits are overrated...... (turns to the other side of the bed) Red.. I swear to god if you..... Staring at my tits I'll..... (Cuts outside where Spark has his shades in x-ray vision) Spark: Let's like Viola is snoozing like an angel. (quietly laughs mischievously) This, is gonna be awesome. Little Blue: (walks by) Um... Spark? Why are you up so late? Spark: Ah just looking at the night sky, beautiful isn't it. Little Blue: Mmhm. You keep telling yourself that. Spark: (raises his eyebrow) You think I'm doing something dangerously retarded? Little Blue: Possibly, you don't use shades to look at the stars, it's just retarded. Spark: Alright, alright, I won't do that again. Spark: Robbing the Golden Lotus Dragon. Little Blue: Spark, don't lie, I know counterintelligence, but with you, there's not a lot of intelligence to counter. Spark: Alright fine, if I tell you this. Your NOT gonna rat me out? Little Blue: I'm a man of my word. Spark: Good. (whispers) I was gonna use Violet's ultimate hot sauce to pour it on Ryle's morning rice. (Little Blue's eyebrows fly off his head and come back down) Spark: Yeah, I know hilarious right? Little Blue: Wait, who's Ryle? Spark: You know. African american, bitter personality, hates being annoyed. Little Blue: If you said Canadian, that would've been me. Spark: But I didn't. Did I? (Violet starts to wake up and yawns softly to turns around and walk at the window as Spark starts to notice) Spark: (quietly) Shit... (Little Blue pushes Spark down and hides with him) Spark: (quietly) Are you trying to blow my cover!? Little Blue: No! I'm saving your ass! Spark: Well YOU aren't supposed to be here! (pushes him away and out of the bush leaving him exposed) Violet: (notices) Hey... (yawns) Why are you up this late? Don't you know it's 2:00 in the morning...? (Little Blue presses a button on his watch and a fake bullet wound appears on his leg) Little Blue: (acting) Auugh! Shit! Violet: Oh no... your injured, look I don't care if your shot so why don;t you just go to a hospital, and give me some more shut eye! (slams the window shut making a loud bang) Little Blue: Wow. Insensitive. (gets up and fake limps away and turns around and flips Spark off) Spark: (still hiding inside the bush while sighing in relief) Phew, that was a close one. Now.... (Cuts to the inside of Violet's living room where Spark opens the window and shuts it without breaking in and looks around the living room) Spark: Now... where is your hidden lab...? (Spark searches across the room until he finds Violet's lab that is hidden and finds some bottles contains potions) Spark: Yes... (takes one that has a symbol of a person farting) This one will do nicely. (Spark gets out of the lab and opens and closes the window without breaking through asThe next night shows Violet in an expensive restaurant while checking her order with the waiter beside her) Violet: Hmm... I'll think I'll have the steak with rice as well as a glass of wine please. Little Blue: You got it. Thanks for coming to my restaurant Violet. Violet: Your welcome, it's really popular I gotta admit. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta use the bathroom. (walks off with clacker sounds heard across the restaurant as the camera shows Spark at the other table finished eating a bowl of sashimi) Spark: Now... since no one is looking. (pulls out a potion with green liquid and adds one drop inside Violet's glass of wine while she is still inside the bathroom and comes back after washing her hands) Spark: Hope you have a ass full of gas. (snickers and leaves leaving a tip for the waiter) Little Blue: (to Spark) Idiot. Little Blue: BRB, gotta take some orders. (ONE EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT FOOD DISH LATER) Violet: (stretches backwards) Whew, THAT was delicious. I especially love it when they made the wine. Little Blue: Glad you liked it. Violet: Now to give you your pay. (Violet is about to stand up but suddenly farts out of nowhere and opens her eyes with shock) Violet: Okay, anyone who did that is rude you know. Little Blue: Um... Violet: What? Was it you? (farts causing her dress the flow with gas flying out) Not funny Little Blue. Little Blue: IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR! Violet: Then... (farts) Who the... (farts) Hell is it then!? (farts loudly) Little Blue: Ok! This is burning my eyes! Violet: I know.... (farts) Look... (farts) Your.... (farts) Chefs are doing their jobs... (farts) Right.... (farts) Now... Probably the onions. (farts) Little Blue: (with burning eyes) STOP! THE PAIN! WHY? Violet: I think it's the onions Little Blue. (farts) You should really get over it and. (smells) Come to think of it, I also feel like my undercover is always exposed and- (realizes and farts with shock) Shit... (runs out of Little Blue's restaurant with clacking sounds and the car driving away) Little Blue: Knew it. (passes out) (Cuts to Spark laughing at the video he had recorded in his phone) Spark: (laughs uncontrollably) MAN! This is TOO precious! I and gonna have SO much views on YouTube when I post this shit. (LB starts waking up) Jones: (Slaps Little Blue in the face for him to wake up) Hey, did you notice your place is empty? Little Blue: It is? Jones: What happened? Little Blue: Violet went on a farting spree. Jones: (smirks) Really? That sounds awesome! Little Blue: I passed out... Jones: So? Don't be such a pussy. Little Blue: (punches him) Shut up... I need rest. (falls asleep) (Jones uses his telekinesis to throw Little Blue against the wall at the other side of the restaurant) Jones: Now you can rest. (walks out of the restaurant) (Violet was driving quick to her home without even stopping) Violet: How the hell... (farts) Is... (farts) This.... (farts) Happening!? (farts) I never fart like this! (farts) It's disgusting even for me! (releasing an ongoing and loud fart covering the car and opens the window as the gas flies out and flies across the city burning people's eyes and causing them to vomit) (Jones smells this and quickly flies into the air to avoid the smell) Jones: What the fuck!? Violet: (sees he home nearby) Oh thank god... (farts) Just a few more yards and I'm... (farts) Home free! (farts) (Jones follows the car) Jones: Who could be farting so much!? Violet: (opens the window to release more gas and notices Jones behind her) Jones!? (Jones plugs up his nose and flies down to Violet) Jones: What's going on!? (Violet sighs as it cuts to Jones sitting on Violet's sofa) Violet: You see I was sleeping during the night and see Little Blue outside for no reason and all of a sudden I start randomly farting for no reason. Jones: Maybe Little Blue had something to do with this farting. Violet: No, Little Blue would use his experiments on people to mess with them. (farts) I'm very sure of that. (farts rapidly) Where is he right now? (farts longer) Jones: But wait, why would he be behind the bushes? I'm sure he has something to do with this. Violet: Let's go find him. (Cuts to LB sleeping on the floor) (Cuts to Little Blue still sleeping until Violet comes up to him) Violet: I can't believe I'm doing this but... (smothers her breasts on Little Blue's face until he starts to suffocate) Little Blue: (wakes up breathing heavily) WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Violet: Little Blue, we want you to tell us what happened when you hid in the bushes at night when I was sleeping? (farts) Little Blue: No! I swore loyalty to Spark! (covers his mouth) Violet: (raises her eyebrow) Wait... (farts) About Spark? (farts) Little Blue: Um... No? Violet: You said you swear... (farts) Loyalty to him... (farts) Loyal about what? What are you hiding? (farts) Little Blue: (sighs) He was spying on you, and HE did this to you. Jones: Damn! (Violets slowly takes a take deep breath) Violet: Little Blue, Jones. I would like both of you to leave now. Little Blue: Sure. (They both leave) (Cuts the outside of Little Blue's restaurant) Violet: (super pissed) SPARK! YOU GOD! DAMN! MOTHERFU- (farts loudly as it cuts off the rest of her sentence as bird fly in the sky and shows one pass out from the smell) Violet: (comes out of the restaurant) Little Blue, do you have an antidote for this? (farts) Little Blue: You mean like anti-fart? Of course. I carry a shot full of it in case I run into Red. Violet: Oh thank GOD I have met you. (farts loudly) Little Blue: You might wanna do it yourself, it goes in your ass. Violet: Meaning that.... (farts) It's a suppository then... (farts and sighs) I knew this would come... (farts) Little Blue: (hands her it) Bathrooms down the hall on the right. Violet: I KNOW. (farts and goes to the bathroom as the scene cuts zooms to Violet inside the bathroom) Let's just get this over with.... (Cuts to LB waiting for Violet as she comes back) Jones: Was it that bad? Violet: No, it was almost horrible... Little Blue: So, what are we gonna do to Spark? Violet: Do you have those mechs inside your lab? Little Blue: DUH. END (After credits) (Spark is about to send the video to YouTube) Spark: This is gonna be GOLDEN! (The unmanned mech bursts inside and turns his arms into a machine gun while making a high noise for Spark to notices and drops his drink as the camera cuts and zooms to his face) Spark: Well... fu- (The scene cuts out just when gunfire can be heard) REAL END Gallery Category:Episodes